KILL LA KILL: Who am I
by TYZO300
Summary: We all know how the fight between Satsuki and Ryuuko ended in episode 3, but what if something unexpected happens that twists the story in many ways. And could things ever be set back the way there supposed to or will our hero be gone forever. Rated M for violence, mild language and sexual content.
1. Prologue

_**Hey there i'm back with this new fic of this anime i started watching recently just to get it out of head. Anyway for those who are reading my thawed love story i would like to let you know that i am working on the final chapter of it but I need some help so P.M. me for advice. I'll update soon and you can continue to enjoy my excellent stories.**_

* * *

_I groan as I wake up to an aching head, I groan again as I get up and place my hand on my head as the ache becomes worse then disappears, fortunately for me headaches pass quickly._

_I look to my left at Ryuuko as she groans and I notice what looks like steam rising from her. As I get to my feet I realize with her incapacitated like this it is the perfect opportunity to finally be rid of her._

_"revenge, humph."_

_I say aloud and unsheathed my sword and start walking towards her, as I approach I see the young girl lift her head and squint at me. As I stand in front of her looking down on her, she looks at me then looks to both sides, then she says something that shocks me._

_"Were are we, Who are you?" Ryuuko asks._

_I am shocked; she doesn't remember anything about the academy or who I was. I narrow my eyes, is this a trick, is she trying to buy herself time to recover, but why would she use a phrase like that, I realize something is going on so I decide to play along and test her._

_I sheathe my sword and see her briefly look at my entire body then to hers as well. I offer her my hand, almost immediately she takes my hand with no hesitation and I lift her up. I decided to test her._

_"Don't you remember old friend."_

_I asked her then watch to see how she reacts except she doesn't say anything her kamui transforms back to that sailor outfit._

_Suddenly I hear running and I look behind me and see that little girl she always been seen with throughout the school._

_",Ryuuko-chan are you okay!" Mako says._

_I've become angry, I had hoped for some more time, I wonder if ryuko really had been just buying himself time. Then I hear her say something utterly surprising that she seems to direct at me._

_"Was she talking to me?" Ryuuko Says._

_I glance at her surprised then I realize the truth and why she didn't know anything. she has lost all her memories of who, where, and why she is doing this. _

_"Nothing relevant"_

_I declare to ryuuko, realizing she needs to know something and as she is a nobody and to ryuuko the girl is a nobody to her too. I place a hand on her shoulder and looking back at the weak girl._

_"It's getting late, come follow me i'll explain everything to you."_

_I tell her and slightly push her towards the stairs, she starts walking to up the stairs as my kamui also revealed back to its original state. As I was walking up the stairs I could hear crying behind me._

_"Ryuuko-chan, why?" whimpers Mako_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I emerge from the helicopter onto the platform in front of my manor behind ryuuko who is now looking or rather observing around, she looks at me with surprise and a little fear. _

_"Who am I, whats going on?" ryuuko Says._

_I notice that just behind him is a confused servant, good he remembers what I last said about over the phone. But I must calm her before she panics, I place my hand on her shoulder._

_"Calm yourself Matoi, you have been….missing, for some time." _

_"Missing." Matoi questions. I nod._

_"Yes, for a long time now, and it is good to have you back," as I say that ryuuko gives a small smile. "As for where, we are at my estate. But we will discuss things later, come I must go attend to some things."_

_Ryuuko nods, I then turn and head out the door and walk down the hall towards the study with matoi following behind closely. I stop just before the door and turn to her._

_"Wait until I have walked in…"_

_"and then walk to the side and then I can come in, I understand." ryuuko says._

_"Of course." I turn and enter the study, I look to both sides seeing a line of my staff and at the front Nonon, Sanageyama, Ira, and Inumuta in front all immediately bowed._

_"Welcome back Lady Satsuki." sanageyama says looking up._

_I turn to my left and walk to the side and ryuuko enters into the doorway then enters into the room. I turn to look at her then I hear a transformation sequence and stomping and ryuuko takes a fearful step back, as I turn my head I see ira coming with his fists raised, this will not due, I immediately raise my hand as a stop and ira stops._

_"At ease Gamagoori." I put my hand down. "That is no way to greet a long lost Ally."_

_I turn to look at ryuuko._

_"Ryuuko Matoi is one of us."_

_I declare, as I watch ryuuko is looking at me and opens her mouth as if to say something then looks down nervous and then looks up at everyone._

_Yes it is good to have ryuuko here and it will be interesting._

* * *

**So what do you think i'm just going to update for two more chapters and see how it goes from there. **


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey there i'm back and with another chapter so this should be an excellent chapter to watch. lets see how everything goes now._**

* * *

The room was large, elegant and dim, ornate of many items like: Double Bed, Square Table and Chairs, Tall Wardrobe, Tall Shelves, Chest, and a few paintings. Ryuuko didn't know what to say, however. She doesn't know what form of class she was in. The place was built for V.I.P.s even though this particular room had not been lived in for some time.

Ryuuko was slowly adjusting to the manor. After her arrival and introduction to the staff and Elite Four, Satsuki had shown the 'girl around the estate on a personal tour. The Kiryuin Manor, like her new room, was Large, elegant, and fancy. The whole hose was rather dreamy looking, with its light colored halls, and bright lighting. Somehow Ryuuko felt as though the atmosphere was not aiding the emotions of the people located in the manor. Unless the atmosphere reflected to emotions of everybody?

After the tour, short and not a complete walk of the Kiryuin Manor, Satsuki had shown Ryuuko to her room. It was extravagantly large, but it was probably not as large as satsuki's room in the mansion and reserved for high value guests. It was here that Satsuki had left her, allowing Ryuuko to deal with her own thoughts for the time being.

It was the little girl in the courtyard that was presenting the most prominent confusion for Ryuuko. She had seemed to know her, calling her by her own name. Ryuuko would have not been so troubled by the appearance of the youngling had she not looked at her desperately with those large, pleading eyes. It was the way she had been calling to Ryuuko, calling for his-

Matoi's thoughts were halted when she received a knock from outside her new residence. Someone was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the atmosphere of the student council office was thick and silent. The council president herself is sitting in her chair quietly, facing the large glass window away from the door. A cup of hot tea is balanced on her strong yet elegant fingers, the rest of the council were waiting patiently to see how she would respond until sanageyama decided to speak.

"Why do we not just get rid of her Lady Satsuki?" asked Sanegeyama. "Because we don't have to get rid of everything that could be an asset to us Sanageyama." Satsuki replied while she was drinking her tea. "What if she remembers and decides to attack when we at least expect it?" asked Inumuta "It will all be taken care of lnumuta. By the time i'm finish, Matoi won't even want to do any harm to us whatsoever." "Why are we trying to make her our ally it seems pointless Satsuki-chan" said Nonon irritably "What greater weapon there is then to turn an enemy to your cause, to make their goals and yours as the same" Satsuki replied as she finished her tea. "I FULLY AGREE WITH LADY SATSUKI THOUGH RYUUKO MATOI IS UNDISCIPLINED SHE COULD BE INVALUABLE TO HER CAUSE SINCE SHE POSSES THE ONLY THING THAT CAN DESTROY OUR GOKU UNIFORMS"Gamagoori boomed in his mighty baritone voice. After a long time of thinking about it; balancing the pros and cons the rest of the elite decided that it may be beneficial to have her on their side.

"Then it's settled Ryuuko Matoi will be one of us" Satsuki said before the heard a knock on the door. "Dissmissed" the student council president ordered as the rest left only to see the delinquent herself on the other side of the door with a blank look. Each of the elite passed by looking at her with a different expression; Nonon's was absolutely serious, Inumuta gazed at her with observing eyes, Gamagoori had a stern and respectful look, and finally sanageyama just smirked at her looking at more than just her face. Ryuuko entered the room It just being only her Satsuki, she walked up sat directly in front of her not saying a word.

"I see you've recuperated Ryuuko Matoi I trust you have a lot of questions that need answering". " I'm just trying to fill in the blanks Kiryuin. There's just bits and pieces that don't make sense!". "You know you can just call me Satsuki we've known each far too well for formalities."

"So here's what were gonna do." Satsuki stoically stated as she leaned towards Ryuuko. All Ryuko could do was wait for the older girl to announce her proposal. "You tell me what you can remember and i'll make sense of them as best as I can. ." A smirk appeared into Satsuki's face knowing she's got the other girl right where she wants her. Satsuki gently rested her hand on Ryuuko making her feel somewhat comfortable, but something inside of was telling her not to trust this woman for some reason.

"Seeing as how you are now wearing a bathrobe at this moment I assume Senketsu is somewhere back in you room. 'Senketsu?' Ryuuko thought giving her a look of incomprehension.

"The uniform you were wearing when you first woke up in the courtyard earlier"; Finally understanding what she was talking about Matoi nodded her head confirming Kiryuin's suspicions. After that Ryuuko described only as parts of her memory from living in the dorms of Ox Elementary School, not remembering who her mother was, always getting into fights which ended in trouble, and when she went home to find her father bleeding to death with a red scissor blade plunged into his chest. Then she ran off after spotting a shadowy female figure wielding the other half of the scissor blade. Ryuuko, unable to apprehend the fleeing woman, was left to watch her home burn to the ground and her father with it as the long-haired assailant detonated a previously planted explosive device."

That was all Ryuuko can recall knowing it has significant meaning to her, she looked at Satsuki waiting to see how this fits in. The Mature and more intelligent girl was expecting something less detailed, but nonetheless this was good for she can still twist this to her advantage. "Well there's certainly alot that has happened that you don't clearly remember Matoi so let's start at how we first met." Satsuki said as she started to tell Ryuuko her own well crafted story.

* * *

**Hey so there I am finished with the first chapter and since i'm such a nice guy I welcome any idea on what Satsuki will tell Ryuuko so please pm me as soon as you can.**


End file.
